EL PRIMER AMOR DE AIOROS
by Paloma-Galaxya
Summary: Aioros: lo ves? Aun tienes fiebre, debes quedarte hasta que sanes y además… Lluvya lo interrumpe Lluvya acercándose más al pecho de Aioros : Aioros… hueles bien… quien es lluvya? que ara aioros? entren y averiguanlo


**Nota**: Los famosos citados en este FanFic son propiedad de Kurumada y solo el puedes hacer cambios en ellos, yo solo escribí algo comprometedor. (XD)

**EL PRIMER AMOR DE AIOROS ****Cap. 1: un Cosmos extraño.**

Empezaba a amanecer cuando en el santuario alguien abría los ojos con mucho esfuerzo…

Aioros (bostezando): aaggghh… que bien dormí, ya es hora de hacer mi ejercicio matutino. (Pero noto que alguien lo observaba)

Aioros: que extraño sentí un cosmos muy poderoso como si fuera… UN DIOS!

Pero no le dio importancia y se entró a bañar, entonces cuando se bañaba muy quitado de la pena sintió que otra vez lo observaban…

Aioros (avergonzado): QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? SHURA TE DIJE QUE TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR! (pero nadie contesto)

Aioros: qué raro debió ser mi imaginación

Después de un rato todos desayunaron como debe de ser, y después de unas horas llegó la hora de la comida, y hubo un pequeño inconveniente…

Cap. 2: la locura de las pizzas

Es la hora de comer y los 12 caballeros dorados, Kanon y Shion se disponían a comer, pero alguien avía asaltado el refrigerador por lo que tuvieron que ordenar algo.

Aioria: quien asalto el refrigerador!

"Todos voltean a ver a Aldebarán"

Aldebarán: qué? Yo no fui!

Mu: si claro, escupe la sopa

Aldebarán: no fue sopa… solo fueron salchichas, filetes, fruta, huevos, aceitunas,…

Todos: ALDEBARAN!

Shaka: bueno, vamos a ordenar una pizza, pero que sea vegetariana…

Aioros: hola?

Domino's: buenas tardes joven que le podemos servir?

Aioros: me puede dar una pizza?

Domino's: lo siento joven, pero no damos pizzas, LASVENDEMOS!

Aioros: como sea, quiero ordenar una pizza

"Saga interrumpe"

Saga: oh, oh, oh pidela con piña, mucha piña…

Aioros: me le puede poner piña, y…

"Saga interrumpe otra vez"

Saga: oh, oh, oh, pidela con piña con muchísima piña…

Aioros (molesto): me le puede poner más piña…

"y saga interrumpe una vez más"

Saga: oh, oh, oh, (pero por desgracia Saga es interrumpido por Aioros…)

Aioros (enojado): SAGA!

Saga: aaaaa…

Aioros: entonces me puede dar una pizza CON MUCHA PIÑA, una de salami y otra de salchicha?

Después de un buen rato, Aioros trae las pizza y saga toma un pedazo de pizza y… y…

Saga (escupiendo el pedazo de pizza): agrth…! Quien encargo esto con piña! Odio la piña! Aioros te dije que sin piña!

Cap. 3: la llegada

De pronto vemos que hay alguien espiando a estos caballeros, se trata de esa persona de la que proviene ese cosmos tan poderoso… es una chica que viene de parís, algo tímida pero de buen corazón , esta chica se da cuenta de cuan guapos son los chicos de este lugar, pero decidió quedarse para pasar la noche aquí, decidió quedarse en la casa de Sagitario, así entonces entro, pero como no vio a nadie decidió que era un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y se escondió en el armario de…

Aioros: ay que reguero dejo Shura en mi cuarto, la próxima vez lo vigilo antes de que suceda lo mismo…

La chica se fijó que era uno de los chicos del comedor, trato de quedarse quieta para que el chico no se diera cuenta

Aioros: tomare un baño pero antes sacare una toalla del armario

Por poco abre la puerta cuando alguien llama a la puerta…

Shura: Aioros soy Shura!

Qué suerte tuvo la chica porque si no la tomarían como una espía, aprovechando la situación busco un lugar mejor para esconderse, pero cuando pasó por el pasillo tiro sin querer, un jarrón de Aioros

Shura: que fue eso?

Aioros: mmm… espera aquí y has silencio…

… (Fuera de la casa de sagitario): uff… lo bueno que no me vieron (entonces se da la vuelta y se topa con…)

Aioros (con cara de sospecha): entonces eras tú la que me ha estado espiando…

… (Nerviosa y muda): te equivocas yo no te he estado observando…

Aioros: aja! Eso dicen todas será mejor que te dé una lección! (Aioros muestra su cosmos y se pone su armadura)

…(asombrada por lo poderoso que es): no lo puedo creer! Es muy poderoso no podre derrotarlo (retrocede hacia atrás y del otro lado están las escaleras)

Aioros (por poco ataca y ve que la chica va a caer): Cuidado!

La chica se resbala y como tenía fiebre queda inconsciente pero como Aioros sabía volar la atrapo entre sus brazos, la llevo a su habitación no sin antes decirle a Shura que no lo comentara con nadie lo que había sucedido. Después de un rato la chica despierta poco a poco.

Aioros (preocupado): te encuentras bien?

… (Muy débil): si

Aioros: perdón pero si hubiera sabido que estabas mal no te hubiera atacado

…: no hay problema (le sonríe con una mirada cariñosa)

Aioros (se sonroja): n-no hay pro-problema

[Desde aquí empezó el romance… a qué bonito veamos que sucede ahora]

Aioros: a si yo soy Aioros el santo de sagitario

…: yo soy Lluvya mucho gusto Aioros, soy un Ángel

Aioros (duda de que la chica le esté diciendo la verdad pues la ve como una persona normal): mmm… no te creo…

Lluvya: como que no me crees!, acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo?

Aioros: si porque no presiento nada bueno de ti!

Lluvya: pero…

Aioros (se voltea de espaldas y señala con su mano la puerta): mira será mejor que te vayas de aquí porque en este lugar pasan muchas cosas raras, además de que…

Lluvya: de que en este lugar se desatan batallas que pueden llegar a ser de 1000 años? Además sentí tu cosmos desde muy lejos.

Aioros (sorprendido): PERO COMO LO SABES! (Aioros se da la vuelta y ve que a Lluvya le salen alas)

Lluvya: ahora me crees? (ya molesta)

Aioros (se queda sin palabras):^...

Lluvya: está bien ya me voy debí ser un estorbo para ti (se retira cuando Aioros la toma de la mano)

Aioros (arrepentido): lo siento perdóname! No quise ofenderte perdóname… además no te puedes ir aun no te sientes bien

Lluvya (le quita la mano): claro que me siento bien (en eso se desmalla y Aioros la toma entre sus brazos)

Aioros: lo ves? Aun tienes fiebre, debes quedarte hasta que sanes y además… (Lluvya lo interrumpe)

Lluvya (acercándose más al pecho de Aioros): Aioros… hueles bien…

Aioros (se pone rojo tomate y su corazón palpita a mil por hora) en eso Lluvya abre los ojos un poco y Aioros la contempla un rato cuando de pronto entra alguien…

Cap. 2: Vergüenzas

Dohko: Aioros! Me puedes prestar tú… (Pero al ver la escena) mmm… mejor vengo en otro momento…

Aioros deja a Lluvya rápidamente en la cama y detiene a Dohko

Aioros (avergonzado): ESPERA DOHKO NO LE DIGAS A NADIE DE LO QUE VISTE! O TE JURO QUE JAMAS VUELVES A VER A SHION!

Dohko: está bien, está bien, pero quien es ella?

Aioros (suspira): es una larga historia

Después de un rato…

Dohko (reflexionando): mmm… ya veo

Pero ambos ven que a Lluvya le ha subido la fiebre y está casi delirando

Aioros (preocupado): que vamos a hacer!

Dohko: tratare de usar un poder que la ayudara, déjame probar

Dohko utiliza el poder y la chica va despertando poco a poco

Aioros (preocupado): estas bien? Me preocupaste… digo, digo… nos preocupaste.

Lluvya: que paso? Aioros quien es él?

Aioros: él es Dohko de libra otro santo de oro

Dohko: mucho gusto!

Lluvya: igualmente! Amm… Aioros puedo pasar a tu baño?

Aioros: claro está al fondo a la derecha.

Lluvya sale directa al baño, en eso empiezan las burlas y las vergüenzas

Dohko (burlándose): ay Cupido que le hiciste a Aioros…

Aioros (contradice y se sonroja): n-no es cierto, ella solo es mi amiga!

Dohko (diciendo no con la cabeza y sonriendo): hay dios Zeus por que no le abres el corazón a este niño para que confiese lo que siente por…

Aioros (le tapa la boca a Dohko): cállate! Eso no es cierto (se sonroja mucho)

Lluvya (cuando regresa ve la escena): que están haciendo?

Aioros suelta a Dohko y se quedan en silencio en eso Dohko le pregunta a Lluvya

Dohko: oye Lluvya no te gustaría conocer el santuario?

Lluvya: deberas se puede?

Dohko: si pero aquí esta alguien que desea más que nadie llevarte (señala a Aioros)

Aioros (sonrojado): QUE?

Lluvya: muy bien! Te espero afuera Aioros

Aioros (susurrándole al oído a Dohko y amenazándolo): eres peor que Milo pero uno de estos días maestro uno de estos días…

Dohko: LLUVYA QUE AIOROS TE…!

Aioros: que yo te voy a llevar.

Dohko: no que no? Suerte! Y ya díselo

No pasa mucho tiempo, y ya están en la casa de Aries, donde se encontraban

Shion, Mu y kiky, quienes no se comportaron bien con ellos…

Aioros: mira Lluvya esta es la primera cas del zodiaco, Aries.

Lluvya: o wooow! Es muy grande, pero en ella se encuentra otro caballero?

Aioros: si pero solo que aquí hay 3

Lluvya: tres… pero por qué hay 3?

Al entrar vemos que Mu le enseña a kiky unos ataques nuevos y este se muestra algo distraído a lo que mu le enseña así que este le pega en la cabeza…

Kiky (sobándose la cabeza): hay eso si me dolió. Auch!

Mu (regañándolo): solo así vas a entender…

Aioros: o.0 que pasa aquí?

Shion (entra desde el interior de la casa de Aries): aaa… es, una larga historia

Ya vez que así son los discípulos y los maestros (sonríe y ve que Aioros trae a una compañera) oye Aioros y quien es tu amiga?

Aioros (se sonroja leve): así! Je ella es Lluvya es un ángel, nos conocimos hace rato ^^

Shion: o que bien (por supuesto el ya había notado que era lo que estaba pasando)

Mientras mu y kiky se reían a espaldas de Aioros y Shion. Se despidieron y continuaron con su camino hacia la casa de Tauro, pero Aldebarán no se encontraba así que fue fácil pasar de ahí pero no se percataban de lo que se encontrarían en la siguiente casa.

Aioros: hay Lluvya ponte alerta por que la siguiente casa la de Géminis es algo… extraña las 2 personitas que nos vamos a encontrar son muy diferentes…

Lluvya: o.0 eso si ^^

Y como lo dijo Aioros al entrar a la casa de Géminis encontramos a 2 gemelitos muy cotizados peleándose por un objeto que ni siquiera al caso…

Saga: dame mi jabón estúpido! (quitándole el jabón que el otro geminiano sostenía entre sus manos)

Kanon: este es el mío tarado ya te dije que el mío iba a ser el morado el tuyo es azul además el mío tiene la K grabada en el jabón. (Arrebatándole el jabón al su hermano)

Saga: pero es que eres un… bla bla bla bla

Kanon: así? Pues tú eres una… bla bla bla

Aioros ():


End file.
